


Caring

by Faramirlover



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluffy, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faramirlover/pseuds/Faramirlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock looks after an ill Jim</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caring

“Jim, I have highly contagious patients in here, get out of my sickbay or I’m going to stick this hypo where the sun doesn’t shine.”

“Doctor! It would be entirely inappropriate to use a hypospray on any part of the body other than the neck. Internal use could prove most dangerous.”

“Calm down Spock, he didn’t mean it. Come on, gimme a hand back to my cabin.”

Spock nodded and helped Jim off the biobed, supporting the captain’s weight and slipping an arm around his waist. Just as they were leaving he allowed himself a moment of human emotion and shot the doctor a sharp glare over his shoulder.

They made it to the captain’s cabin with only one incident. Ensign Chekov barrelling around the corner at full speed, babbling about  Russian achievements to a besotted looking Sulu, took the captain out in one swift bump, sending them both sprawling to the floor.

“Keptin Kurk! I am so sorry, Sur.”

“No harm done, Pavel. Don’t worry about it.”

“Let me help you up, Sur.”

Spock was not sure why the idea of Ensign Chekov helping the captain to his feet was not a pleasant one but it was – something he should meditate on at the earliest opportunity - and he found himself knocking the boys hand away when he reached it towards Jim.

“That will do, Ensign. On your way.”

Chekov visibly wilted under Spock’s gaze and hurried a deferential head nod.

“Yes, Commander.”

He and Sulu rushed away.

“Let me help you, Captain.”

“Well, as you wouldn’t let poor Chekov do it and I don’t want to sit on this floor all day then I think you’d better had.”

“I was merely concerned that Ensign Chekov’s clumsiness would cause further injury to yourself,” he pulled the captain to his feet where he promptly winced and stumbled.

“We should return to sickbay.”

“No, Bones’ll hypospray me to death and then send me away again. He gets overly attached to the ones that I don’t have allergic reactions to.”

“You cannot walk, even with my aid.”

“I’ll manage,” he took another step and almost fell.

There was only one logic response but the Captain had clearly not reached the same conclusion as he himself had and let out a squeak of surprise as Spock swept him into his arms.

“Spock! What the hell!?”

“This is necessary, Captain. If you’re unwilling to seek the doctor’s help then this is the only way to return you to your quarters.”

“I’m not some damsel in distress.”

Spock frowned at the non-sequitur.

“I am aware that you are not female, but you are unmarried and I believe that this situation falls within the realms of distress when it’s being used in its form as a noun.”

“Spock!” Jim sounded genuinely angry and ready to fight his way out of Spock’s hold but suddenly deflated “okay, just don’t let anyone see that might make fun of me.”

There was something enjoyable about carrying the Captain through the ship, holding the man tight against his chest. The journey only lasted a few minutes until he was depositing the Captain safely on his bunk.

“Stay with me, ‘til I fall asleep?”

“Captain?”

“Bones gave me something for the pain but it makes me feel weird after a while. I don’t like to be alone. That’s why I normally just sleep it off in a biobed. ‘S why I wanted to stay.”

The captain looked very small, huddled under his blankets, peering over the top of them with sad eyes. He knew the expression should have no effect upon his course of action but any resistance to remaining with the Captain melted away.

“Then I shall stay until you are asleep, Captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to come visit me at tumblr (faramirlovertheslasher). Where I post stuff that's a bit too short for AO3


End file.
